A Different Mockingjay
by heyitshalliy
Summary: What if Katniss wasn't the Mockingjay, the girl who outsmarted everyone including herself, the girl who managed to defeat the capitol, or the girl on fire? What if a certain rich blonde was? From the reaping, to being victors, this is the story of the best friends, Glimmer and Marvel.


A Different Mockingjay.

**Summary: What if Katniss wasn't the Mockingjay the girl who outsmarted everyone including herself, the girl who managed to defeat the capitol, or the girl on fire? What if a certain rich blonde was? From the reaping, to being victors, this is the story of the best friends, Glimmer and Marvel.**

**AN: Marvel and Glimmer are both 18, for the point of this story. I do not own the Hunger Games, part of the plot line, or the characters. No OC's, other than Glimmer and Marvels' families and the capitol escort. Please review!**

She spent her morning with him, like she always did. Marvel, was his name, best friends for 13 years, and many more years still to come. That's what Glimmer hoped anyways. This was both her and Marvels last reaping. One would volunteer, maybe neither, maybe both. There was no telling who would have the ' honor' to represent district 1, until the reapings. This happened to be in 5 hours at 4:30pm.

"Look, Marvel. I know you want to get reaped, or volunteer this year, as it's your last year. But if I get reaped, please don't." Glimmer practically begged him.

"Don't worry princess, like I want to kill you!" He reassured her.

"Thanks look out for-" Glimmer was cut off by the voice of her beloved mother, who was calling her to get ready for the reapings.

She was then dragged away from her best friend by her older sister, who happened to be a victor, like her mother.

"It's ok, I need to get-" She didn't get to hear the rest of what the brunette had said, the door of her home was slammed into his face. Nice, real nice Pearly.

"Ok, Glimmer, I have a new dress, from Chanel, duh! Lots and lots of diamonds! Shiny, glimmery!" Pearly told her younger sister. Like she hadn't heard that pun with her name a trillion times...

Glimmer went into her room to have a shower and to find that dress Pearly was talking about. It was lying on her lilac bed sheets, along with a pair of silver stilettos, the heels were caked in tiny diamonds, as were the straps. The top of the dress was a bronze colour and quite tight fitting. The bottom was white and almost fluffy; it was trimmed with white lace.

Before slipping on her dress, Glimmer went into her en suite for a nice hot shower. She ran her brush through her hair multiple times, and then did the same with her hot pink straighter. She pulled her dress on over her blonde locks once they were dry. She put on her shoes as well, along with a silver bangle. Her makeup consisted of red lipstick and smoked black and gray eye shadow. She looked in the mirror and smirked.

She then told herself about how good she looked, for Glimmer, this was a hobby that took up a lot of her evenings.

Once she stepped out of her room, her mother was waiting for her.

"Oh Glimmer, you do look beautiful! Now listen, if you get reaped, I don't care what you do, just come home sweetie." Her mother had a pained look in the eyes, almost like her motherly senses had somehow figured out Glimmer would most definitely get picked. Her chances were slim, one in thousands. But still, they were the same chances every other girl in district 1 had, well every other girl in district 1 that was between 12 and 18, but still thousands.

"Don't worry, mother, it's fine! I must go now; or else I'll be late for the blood takings." And with a kiss on the check, she spun out of her house, gently closing the door after herself.

Some children looked nervous, others had small smiles on their face, but no one seemed genuinely happy for this day to have finally come upon them.

In the crowds of people, Glimmer noticed Marvel; he was wearing a pair of smart looking black jeans and a white shirt, his shoes were shiny and his hair was set into those perfect light brown waves. He easily stood out in the crowd. District 1's usually had blonde hair and blue eyes. Marvel and his family on the other hand, all had brown hair and green eyes, and were all surprisingly tall, all of them standing over 5'9.

Once everybody had their blood taken and were stood in rows in front of the justice building, the district 1 escort, Guinevere, came out onto the stage.

"Welcome welcome district 1's! The time has come to pick one male and one female, for the honours of representing district 1 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. But first, a video bought to you from the Capitol." Her voice was very high pitched and she had quite obviously had plastic surgery. She had been the escort for over 40 years, but looked around 20!

The video was pretty boring, just about the rebellion, Guinevere mouthing every word to perfection; then again, she'd seen it for more than 40 years in a row...

"Oh, isn't that just wonderful?" She asked. No, no it was wonderful. Basically everyone had yawned. Even some of the 12 year olds who had only seen the video the one time! Boy were they in for another brilliant 6 more reapings!

"Ok, now, ladies first?" Guinevere was really annoying; asking all these questions, knowing nobody would even answer them.

She dipped her hand into the large lilac bowl and pulled out a white slip of paper with a black thin sticker, enclosing the name inside.

"Glimmer Patront." Every girl moved aside for the blonde 18 year old whose mind refused to make the body move. "Come on up, don't be shy!"

The worst thing about this was that nobody volunteered, someone volunteered almost every year. Except this year, typical, absolutely typical.

"Gentleman, this year...Marvel Dukes." And once again, nobody volunteered. So the one year in 74 years no one volunteers, its two best friends fighting to the death. Brilliant isn't it?

The two tributes were ushered into the justice building. This year, the mentors were Gloss and Cashmere, brother and sister victors, rare, only happened a few times.

Once inside the justice building, they passed Gloss and Cashmere, and then were taken into separate rooms. Marvels brother, sister and father came in to wish him luck, along with a swarm of girls and some friends. Glimmer, on the other hand, had only 3 visitors, her mom, sister and a friend. Each told her the same thing. 'Don't die, please come back.'

When her sister came in, she handed her something, it was a small golden pin, it was a Mockingjay.

"It's a Mockingjay pin, Glimmer, it was my district token, it helped me win and now it'll help you win. I know you don't want to kill Marvel, you don't have to, but please just stay alive as long as you can." Pearly was right, she didn't have to kill Marvel, but that meant somebody else would. There can only be one victor.

Once the tributes minutes were up, they were taken to the train station, where a crowd of people stood, ready to cheer the tributes and scream good lucks.

A few years ago, Glimmer and Marvel were stood wishing the district 1 tributes luck. The luck didn't work though, a district 9 won, their fifth victor...

As they boarded the train, they noticed people standing at the back not doing anything. Yellowish skin and aged a lot, morphlings. They were extremely rare in district 1, the only district were you could actually afford counselling to help get rid of your addiction!

Inside the train wasn't anything special. Just the same old tables filled with food and diamonds everywhere. Nothing they were not used to.

Gloss and Cashmere were waiting in the train dining room along with 5 peacekeepers and Guinevere. Speaking of Guinevere, the second she saw them in the train, she bounded over and gave them a group hug. It was pretty awkward.

Thanks to Gloss, it didn't last long.

"It's best if you don't squeeze them to death before the games even start, you know." He seemed pretty friendly with her; they must've worked together for quite a few years, probably around 3 years. He won 3 years ago, he's the latest district 1 victor, his sister, Cashmere won the 68th games, she has probably also been working with for those 6 years, she was the second latest victor.

There was a sudden small jolt as the train moved forwards, the tributes and victors had moved slightly, but the escort stayed still as a statue.

"So how long does it take to get to the capitol?" Marvel asked. It was the first thing he'd said since his name was picked.

"Oh, not long sweetie. Only around an hour." Cashmere smiled at Marvel, forcing him to sit down next to her, just for her to snake her arm around his waist.

"Cash, stop flirting!" Gloss seemed slightly angry about this, I guess he wasn't used to his older sister flirting with tributes.

Cashmere was one of those girls who got really stroppy when she got told of or didn't get what she wanted. So she stood up, pushed her brother and stormed out of the compartment.

"Sorry about that, she's such a drama queen." Gloss told the tributes, still a bit shaken that his sister had gotten that angry over a small telling off.

"It's ok, so what do we do in the capitol?" Marvel asked.

"Well, you train, you have the interviews, parade, and of course you need to meet the other tributes, try to socialize a bit in training, but don't be nice, show them you're vicious, show them your strengths. Which happen to be?" Gloss seemed nice enough, can't say the same about Cashmere the drama queen.

"I can throw spears, 250ft away." Gloating was something Marvel seemed to be pretty good at.

"I guess I'm quite handy with a bow and arrow..." Glimmer thought she was though, in fact, she was completely incompetent, I think she once hit bull's eye, over a year ago though.

Marvel, not wanting to upset his best friend nodded and told Gloss about the one time she actually did hit bull's eyes. Of course he didn't say it was the only time, he referred to it as the first time.

The three of them were knocked out their never ending conversation by people screaming, not in a bad way, in a way that said 'I can't believe I'll get to see them in real life' kind of way.

Both Marvel and Glimmer ran to the window to see they were in fact in the Capitol, green, blue and red people were screaming their names. Enjoying that they were the center of attention, they both began waving, making the crowds of strangely colored people scream even louder.

They tributes and their mentor hadn't even realized that the escort had come into the room several minutes ago.

"You two know how to get sponsors I see." She smiled.

Once the train pulled into the station, they all climbed out. They were followed by grumpy Cashmere. Her arms were folded, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and her lips were set into a sad pout. This look was your 'typical spoilt rich girl who didn't get what she wanted' look.

The capitol citizens made a pathway for the five of them to get through, before turning back into that monstrous crowd of colour.

In the actual train station, 4 people were blocking the exit. After an awkward 10 second staring contest, one finally spoke.

"Hello, we are your prep teams. I'm Kadee, I'm your stylist Glimmer, and this is Floret, Marvels stylist. This is also Ovalia and Grentag; Grentag will be with me and Ovalia with Floret and Marvel.

"Welcome to the Capitol. We know you won't be here for long, but we're here to help make it as brilliant as possible." Ovalia said, her voice was almost a hiss, but for some weird reason, you felt safe with her.

**AN: This is my first 'proper' story I guess, actually based around the 74****th**** games, I'm liking the plot so far, please let me know if you do as well. I forgot to put this is the top AN, I do not own the hunger games, only a few OC's!**


End file.
